


Keep Runnin'

by Kinkunis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, Light Angst, Like really minor, M/M, This is my first fic ok, iwaoi - Freeform, minor daisuga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9540794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkunis/pseuds/Kinkunis
Summary: After being friends for sixteen years, Iwaizumi Hajime and Oikawa Tooru decide that when they go off to college, they'll move in together. It should be easy, right?Or, the one where Iwaizumi has feelings and he just keeps running from them.





	

"And that's the last one," Hajime huffed as he placed a box marked 'memories' on the floor. He took a step back and embraced the smell of the new apartment. It was a bit of a musty stench, the dust fluttered around in the sun shining through the sliding doors leading to the balcony. But it was okay for a first apartment with his best friend, Tooru Oikawa. 

"Iwa-chan," Tooru whines, wrapping his arms around Hajime's neck. He manages to nuzzle his head underneath Hajime's chin, Tooru's hot breath is surprisingly soothing against his golden-toned skin. "Isn't this amazing? Being here with you, Iwa-chan. In an apartment meant for two. It feels so.. familiar." He flutters his long eyelashes at Hajime. He can feel his face go beet red as he stares into Tooru's mesmerizing, chocolate eyes.

"Your sappiness is gross, Shittykawa." Hajime snorted lightly. He liked to deny it, but as he grew more and more used to Tooru being around, his words had no real bite to them anymore. 

"That's mean, Iwa-chan!" The brunette cast himself aside, facing away from Hajime. "You just won't get my 'good-lovin-cuddles' tonight." 

"See if I fucking care," Hajime retorts back, narrowing his eyes. 

_____

Despite what Tooru had said, he cuddled Hajime anyway. Hajime had known the brunette's weaknesses. He had known that this was one of them. Another one was being pinned on the floor and tickled. That was the one Hajime used against him more often than naught. He never went down without a fight. 

But tonight, he didn't do a thing to him. Instead, he let Tooru cuddle him. He let him touch his hair. He let him stick his hands in his shirt for warmth. He let him fall asleep on him. But why? 

God, he knows that he should stop thinking about him. But he can't seem to. He gazes upon Tooru, only to admit he looks beautiful tonight, sleeping soundly against Hajime's broad and bare shoulder. His rosy cheeks, pressed gently on his arm. He almost wants to brush his hands delicately across them, but he knows it would wake him up. So instead, Hajime resists. 

Wait.. what the fuck? He's Oikawa, I can't.. Why do I want to do this to him of all people?

This very question kept him up throughout the night. 

_____

Tooru slept amazing. He woke up feeling energized; happy; and ready to take on the day. Hajime on the other hand, felt like death. 

"I need to get ahold of this," he began to think out loud. "He's fucking Oikawa.. He's.." None of this made sense to him, Tooru was his best friend of sixteen years. He didn't have feelings for him. He didn't. He couldn't. And he wouldn't. 

"Iwa-chan," Tooru blinked rapidly at Hajime. "You look constipated." 

"Shut up," Hajime snared. He hadn't gotten enough sleep to deal with anything. Not Tooru's snarky comments nor his pretty face that he so badly wanted to make out with. "Hey, Oikawa."

"Mmm?" He stares Hajime in directly in his face, as if he has his full attention. 

"When is it you're back to school?" He asks, twiddling his thumbs under the table. 

"Three weeks," Tooru states quietly, then looks to anywhere but Hajime. 

The air thickens with anxiety as Hajime thinks to himself. Three weeks more of this? This torture of suppressing these goddamn feelings? Three more weeks of wanting to kiss him? Three more weeks of wanting him? He just wasn't sure what he was gonna do, other than not saying anything. 

"Why you ask?" He then turns back, his expression stiffening. 

"Just wondering," Hajime lets out a shaky sigh. 

Tooru hasn't seen his precious friend in such an odd mood in a long time, so long he wasn't sure what his mood had been about back then. He thought maybe his poor Iwa-chan had something in his life that was bothering him. For example, possibly a special lady friend. He simply laughed off the idea. 

After a brief moment of silence Tooru sighs. He feels his stomach rumbling, so he doesn't hesitate to let Hajime know. "I'm so hungry. Be a good wife and make me some food." 

Hajime throws him a dirty look. "Call me your wife again and I swear to god, I will punch you." Hajime scoffs. He soon realizes that he himself, is also hungry. "But fine, I'll make us some food." He shuffles his way over to the refrigerator in search of some food. Only he is to find nothing. It had now dawned on him that they just moved in yesterday and they hadn't gone shopping yet. Great. "We have no food." 

"Whaaaaat?" Tooru's mouth gapes open. "But it's eight-thirty in the morning and I am starving." 

"Then let's get showered and go shopping, dumbass," Hajime laughed, hiding his smile with his hand. "I'll go first since you take nine hundred years."

"Do not," Tooru pouted. "Besides, you're one to talk, Mr. Takes-An-Hour-To-Shave."

Hajime just brushed off Tooru's complaint with a middle finger in his direction, before shutting the bathroom door behind him. 

_____

"Okay," Hajime began, his voice a little hoarse. "We're gonna need the essentials. Milk, bread, eggs, and some rice. If you think we need anything else, grab it." 

"Okay," Tooru paints a mischievous expression on his face. "Meet you back here in thirty." And before Hajime can interrogate him for his shady expression, the other runs off. 

Now it's just him. Being alone gets him thinking about Tooru and the things he'd do to him if he could. Bite down on his lower lip, his hands would stream through his hair. Oh how he wished.. 

"No, no," Hajime shook his head, trying to reap these thoughts out of his head. "Just focus on what you need to get." He ends up wandering for a little while, his face and the way he carried himself made him look weary more than worried. But he knows that, people are staring at him. A few stop to ask him if he's okay, and of course he just assures them that he's okay and keeps walking. Though there was one person he wasn't expecting. 

"Mmm?" The man with silky, silver hair taps Hajime's shoulder. "Are you okay?" His tone was delicate and familiar, Hajime turns to see this man is someone he'd known since high school. Koushi Sugawara. 

"Oh, Sugawara-san," he says in a surprised manner. "What brings you here?" 

"Ah," he smiles warmly, a little blush appearing in his cheeks. "Daichi and I are shopping a little. Is Oikawa-san with you?" 

"Yeah, he just ran off to get some things for our place," he narrows his eyes after speaking. Why would Koushi think that Tooru, would by default, be with him?

"Oh," Koushi cups a hand to his mouth. "So you're living together now? Wait, are you two.." 

"No," Hajime cuts him off quickly. He knew it was too fast for that response. "Oikawa isn't––"

"Iwaizumi-san," Koushi suddenly cutting him off now, placing a hand on his shoulder. His tone was smooth but serious. "You can't keep pretending you don't know." 

Know what?

Before he could ask Koushi what he had meant, Daichi showed up behind him and told Koushi not to spoil it for him. 

What the hell did that mean? He couldn't help but stare them both down, his confusion and frustration surfacing. 

"He'll figure it out," Daichi scratches his head awkwardly. "It was nice seeing you again, Iwaizumi-kun." He shakes his hand and walks off with a strong arm around Koushi. 

Hajime felt irritated now. He so wished that Daichi had let Koushi finish his sentence. He knew it was something about Tooru. It had to be. 

But what about him?

_____

He soon met up with Tooru, his arms full of milk bread. Hajime cocked an eyebrow at him. He didn't even need to speak for the other to know the question 'what the hell is that shit?' By all means did Hajime not want to deal with this right now, so he let Tooru get three packages of milk bread. This was a win for him. 

"This isn't like you," Tooru smirks devilishly. "You would never let me have my way. I was expecting 'mom mode' to activate. Or rather, 'No, you'll get fat.'"

"I'm too tired to deal with your shit, Asskawa," he breathes out a deep sigh. "I couldn't sleep with your kicking me all night." 

Tooru knew that wasn't the reason, but he let it slide by. He knew if Hajime wanted to talk, he would. Or more so, he hoped. 

_____

Tonight marked the one week that they've been living together. To Hajime, he felt like it was a dream, living with Tooru. And some nights, it felt like a nightmare.

Tonight was one of those nights. 

Tonight he was overwhelmed with temptation. Tooru liked to hang out in nothing but his plaid boxers and his favorite black-and-white alien t-shirt, despite the fact that it was quite cold temperatures outside. But this gave him an excuse to cuddle up next to Hajime. His fingers always entangled in Hajime's hair. His head resting on his shoulder, his beautiful, large eyes always staring at him with admiration, but only when he was sleepy. 

"Iwa-chan," Tooru yawned. He ejected his hands from Hajime's hair and intertwined their fingers.

"Mmm?" His voice was cracking, he tried keeping calm even though he was burning up. He was on the verge of breaking, he could feel it.

Tooru gazed up lazily upon Hajime's bright red face. "Mmm, thank you." 

With whatever the hell that was, he fell asleep almost immediately after. Hajime was ultimately frustrated. He hated when people didn't finish what they were going to say, especially after his meeting with Koushi. 

Hajime bites down on his lower lip hard. He can't take this temptation. And there's no way he's giving into it. He figures he just needs some air. So he slips into his shoes and his favorite navy blue jacket and goes out for a run. 

_____

Hajime was a fast runner, but the one thing he couldn't seem to dash ahead of was his thoughts of Tooru. 

"Fuck," he gasps for air, pausing his running and taking a seat in front of the playground. He can feel the panic creeping up on him, so he breathes in for seven seconds and breathes out for seven seconds. "I'm fine. It's fine. Everything's fine." He assures himself until he can feel the buzzing in his pocket.

Several texts from Tooru, wondering his whereabouts. 

Hajime closes his phone, leaving the messages on read, and darts home. 

_____

He braces himself for whining Tooru, claiming he thought he was missing or something childish. He was ready to tell Tooru he had just gone on a run and that he's okay. He thought that Tooru would just nod along with it and cuddle him tightly. 

But he was wrong on all of those levels. 

The moment he walks inside Tooru is sitting at the kitchen table, an unusual look of slight anger splattered across his face. He stands up and stumbles toward Hajime. "Where have you been?"

"I just went a run," he doesn't look him in the eyes, he just narrows by him, managing to bump his shoulder. He can barely choke out another word before Tooru speaks again. 

"Hajime," his tone is like ice, this was nothing Hajime had ever heard before, not from Tooru. "What's wrong lately?"

He swallows hard. There's a lump the size of his heart in this throat. He doesn't know how to begin. 'I'm madly in love with you, and I don't know how to express it. I want to kiss you so badly right now but I can't seem to do it. Just being around you is tempting lately and I can't stand it.' But instead, he went with a simple "nothing".

Tooru grips the other ones hand. "I can't stand to see you like this. It's like you're not here." 

"Look," Hajime barked, jerking his hand away from Tooru. "I said I'm fine. What do you want from me?" That's not what he wanted to say, but the words were just flowing without thought. 

"I want you," he paused. He couldn't help but chew on his finger nails. "To be Iwa-chan again. You've been letting me do what I want without a fight lately. And while it should be satisfying, it isn't. It isn't the Iwa-chan I know." 

"I already said," he starts grinding teeth together. "I'm fucking fine, Oikawa." 

"Talk to me," he breathes out, his voice breaking into a thousand little pieces. 

He's facing Tooru, but he's looking down. He lets himself slide over to the door to walk out once more. He doesn't know if he can resist this time either. There's too much pent up frustration inside of him. He stretches his hand across to reach the door knob. "You know what? I'll be back later."

Tooru's next move was a blast of shock of him. 

Their first kiss was full of built up sexual tension and frustration. It was like a smack on Hajime's lips. It was hard, hot, and fast. And it only lasted for about seven seconds. The moment he pulls away, he hushes Tooru. He thinks to himself that this is where it's all gonna gush out at once. 

And boy, is right.

"Oikawa," Hajime stutters. "I'm in love with you. I have been for a long time, but I couldn't seem to get it out of my mouth. I've been so frustrated lately because you've been nothing but a fucking tease, lounging around in almost nothing, cuddling with me every chance you get. I left because I couldn't keep resisting. God, I just—I want you." He sighs deeply, his knees almost giving out. 

Tooru doesn't say anything for a while. He just stands there, staring about blankly. Once he processes what had just been said, he barely chokes out "I love you too," before jumping into Hajime's arms. 

_____

It's been a month since the confession. Now, Hajime and Tooru are now happily dating. 

Every day Tooru kisses Hajime when he wakes up. Before he is off to school, the eccentric brunette makes him coffee. Of course, it's too sweet for his liking but he won't complain. 

He's in a better mood since they got together. Maybe it had been the fact that Tooru was such a passionate boyfriend, always kissing him when he can. Always making date nights for the two. And always making such incredible love to him. Everything has just finally fallen into place. 

And Hajime can rest easy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to anyone who has read this! 
> 
> This is actually my first Iwaoi fic, so please do let me know how I did! :)


End file.
